Gay Fifty shades of Grey Literally
by BB-kun1
Summary: Just a thing my friend and I did


**I did this RP with a friend on MSPARP enjoy. **

CG: KARKAT SAT IN HIS HIVE, STARING HIS TV SCREEN WITH HIS COMPUTER BY HIS SIDE. HE WAS WATCHING ONE OF HIS AMAZING ROMCOMS WHILE CHATTING ON TROLLIAN..NOT REALLY CHATTING JUST BEING THERE ACTUALLY

TA: 2ollux barged iinto karkat'2 hiive and 2panked hii2 a22

CG: KARKAT GLARED AT SOLLUX. "WHAT THE FUCK."

TA: 2ollux glared back at hiim and whii2pered,"You have a fiine booty"."

CG: "I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL FUCKING BITE YOU OR SOME SHIT."

TA: Mmm ye2, plea2e do. 2ollux touche2 hii2 a22 agaiin and 2en2ually whii2per2 iinto hii2 ear,"II'm gonna fuck you hard toniight."

CG: KARKAT GAVE SOLLUX THE LOOK. YES THE LOOK. BEFORE SPINNING AROUND, GRABBING HIS HANDS AND PROCEEDING TO INDULGE IN SLOPPY MAKE OUTS WITH SOLLUX

TA: 2ollux made out wiith karkat and whiile doiing 2o 2liipped hii2 hand iinto karkat'2 pant2 and began to fiinger hii2 a22

CG: KARKAT MOANED INTO THE SLOPPY MAKE OUTS, AND IN RETURN KARKAT STUCK HIS HANDS INTO SOLLUX'S PANTS AND STARTED TO STROKE HIS BULGE.

TA: 2ollux pu2hed karkat onto the couch and began to unziip karkat'2 pant2

CG: KARKAT LIFTED HIS LEGS SO THAT SOLLUX COULD EASILY SLIP HIS PANTS OFF

TA: 2ollux took off karkat'2 pant2 and underwear then 2tarted 2uckiing karkat'2 bulge

CG: KARKAT SQUIRMED AND MOANED LOUDLY, AND SOON HIS LEGS BEGAN TO SHAKE DUE TO THE PLEASURE

TA: 2ollux 2tarted to remove karkat'2 2hiirt

CG: KARKAT STOPPED SOLLUX FROM TAKING OFF HIS SHIRT. "NOT UNTILL YOU TAKE OFF YOURS.."

TA: "fiine." 2ollux removed hii2 2hiirt and then removed karkat'2 2hiirt

CG: "BETTER." KARKAT SAID WITH A SMIRK AS HIS HANDS ROAMED OVER SOLLUX'S CHEST

TA: 2ollux 2tarted to breathe agaiin2t karkat'2 neck whiile 2trokiing karkat'2 bulge

CG: KARKAT COULDN'T HELP BUT LEAN INTO SOLLUX'S TOUCH AS HE MOANED EVEN MORE

TA: 2ollux began to make out wiith karkat agaiin whiile ruffliing hii2 haiir

CG: KARKAT SMILED AS HE REACHED UP AND RUBBED SOLLUX'S HORNS

CG: KARKAT SHIFTED, HE WAS TRYING TO FLIP HIS AND SOLLUX'S POSITIONS AND GAVE DOMINANCE OVER HIM BUT WAS FAILING

TA: 2ollux let karkat top thii2 tiime

CG: KARKAT GRINNED AS HE CLIMBED ONTOP OF SOLLUX AND BEGAN TO LICK DOWN HIS CHEST TO HIS BULGE

TA: ((hey ii'm 2tiill weariing pant2))

CG: ((NOT ANYMORE FOR I AM THE KING OF NO PANTIES))  
((that had to stay))

TA: 2ollux moaned wiith plea2ure and 2hiivered

CG: KARKAT COULD NOT CONTAIN HIS GRIN AS HE LOOKED UP AT SOLLLUX.

TA: 2ollux 2miiled back at hiim and liightly niibbled on hii2 neck

CG: KARKAT LEANED UP AND SUCKED ON ONE OF SOLLUX'S FOR HORNS

TA: 2ollux 2miirked at hiim and 2ucked karkat'2 bulge and then began to top agaiin

CG: KARKAT WHINED AT THE FACT HE WAS BECOMING BOTTOM AGAIN. "N-NOT FAIR.." HE MUTTERED

TA: 2ollux laughed at hiim, then began to make karkat face the couch and iin2erted hii2 bulge iinto karkat'2 anu2

CG: KARKAT BIT DOWN ONTO THE COUCH BECAUSE OF THE PAIN, SQUEESING HIS EYES SHUT

TA: "don't worry, you'll get u2ed to iit 2oon, 2ollux 2aiid wiith a 2miirk and began iin2ertiing hii2 bulge farther down hii2 anu2

CG: KARKAT NODDED SLOWLY. "O-OKAY.." HE MUTTERED AGAINST THE COUCH

TA: 2ollux began breathiing down karkat'2 neck whiile doiing the 2ame thiing agaiin

CG: KARKAT SOON GOT USED TO THE FEELING AND BEGAN TO FEEL PLEASURE, HE WAS SOON MOANING, BLUSHING AND WRITIHING UNDERNEATH SOLLUX

TA: 2ollux began to 2troke karkat'2 bulge and 2tiill breathiing agaiin2t hii2 neck

CG: KARKAT BEGAN TO MAKE A PURRING NOISE ALONG WITH HIS MOANS

TA: 2ollux a2ked, "do you wanna top now?"

CG: KARKAT LOOKED UP AT SOLLUX. "I-IM OKAY WITH BEING BOTTOM NOW...BUT YEAH ID LIKE A TURN."

TA: 2ollux let karkat top. "do what you want to me," 2ollux told karkat wiith a 2miirk

CG: KARKAT GRINNED FLIPPING EVERYTHING AROUND, HE SLOWLY ENTERED HIS BULGE INTO SOLLUX'S ASS WITH A SMIRK ON HIS FACE

TA: 2ollux griitted hii2 teeth at the paiin at fiir2t, but 2lowly got u2ed to iit and 2quealed wiith deliight

CG: KAKRAT SMILED AS HE THRUSTED FURTHER INSIDE SOLLUX, HE QUITE LIKED BEING ON TOP.

TA: 2ollux blu2hed and moaned wiith plea2ure, breathiing heaviily

CG: KARKAT SOON BEGAN TO LICK SOLLUX'S HORNS WHILE HE THRUSTED

TA: 2ollux moaned wiith plea2ure whiile huffiing loudly

CG: KARKAT WAS ENJOYING EVERY MOMENT OF THIS, HE SOON BEGAN TO SUCK ON SOLLUX'S HORNS AND RUB HIS BULGE WITH ONE HAND

TA: 2ollux 2quealed even more at the plea2ure and blu2hed

CG: KARKAT CHUCKLED, "IT'S SO SEXY WHEN YOU DO THAT."

TA: 2ollux laughed at karkat when he 2aiid that becau2e iit 2ounded riidiiculou2

CG: KARKAT DID INDEED REALIZE IT SOUNDED REDICULOUS BUT HE DIDN'T REALLY CARE AT THE CURRENT TIME, HE LEANED DOWN AND MADE OUT WITH SOLLUX AGAIN

TA: 2ollux made out wiith karkat too and 2troked hii2 haiir whiile doiing 2o

CG: KARKAT PURRED AGAINST SOLLUX'S LIPS. "H-HEY I'M CLOSE.." HE MUMBLED.

TA: 2ollux a2ked,"what do you mean?"

CG: KARKAT BLUSHED AND BIT HIS LIP. "I'M GONNA..Y-YA KNOW.."

TA: "oh okay," 2ollux 2aiid, realiiziing what he meant

CG: KARKAT BLUSHED MORE, THAT WAS PROBABLY THE MOST EMBARRASING THING HE HAD SAID IN HIS LIFEE...PROBABLY

TA: "iit'2 okay," 2ollux rea22ured karkat

CG: KARKAT SMILED A LITTLE BUT THEN MOANED LOUDLY AS HE REACHED HIS CLIMAX.

CG: SOON AFTER KARKAT PULLED OUT OF SOLLUX AND LAID BESIDE HIM

TA: 2ollux 2iighed and 2aiid, "whew. thii2 wa2 tiiriing. but fun." 2ollux looked at the clock and realiized how much tiime ha2 pa22ed by. "oh, II have to go, 2ee ya." 2ollux quiickly wore hii2 clothe2 and kii22ed karkat before leaviing

CG: KARKAT HUFFED AND NODDED "OKAY BYE." HE WAVED A LITTLE AS SOLLUX LEFT

CG: *AND THEN THE NEXT MORNING THERE WERE MAGICALLY SOLKAT GRUBS EVERYWHERE 48 TO BE EXACT*

CG: *AND KARKAT FLIPPED HIS SHIT. AND BECAME A STAY AT HOME MUM WHILE SOLLUX BECAME THE MOST SUCCSESFUL BUSINESS HACKER IN ALTERNIA AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH THEIR ZILLIONS OF CHILDREN*

TA: *and they friicked a lot after the end

CG: *EVERY NIGHT EVEN. AND THEIR CHILDREN TOLD THEIR FRIENDS AND THEN THEY ALL WENT 'WELL OKAI THEN'*

TA: *and theiir chiildren became gay

CG: *AND ENDED UP JUST LIKE THEIR PARENTS*

TA: *the end


End file.
